Sailor Moon, A Ninja, Believe It
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: After being betrayed by everyone except Saturn, Serena and she escape to Kinmoku. They explain the sitch and Kakyu agrees to help, sending Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki with them.  What awaits them in their new home?
1. Chapter 1

Hotaru Tomoe sighs as she looks around, she had told her hime to run because the others were trying to take the crystal to get more power. She wouldn't let them and had stood firm against them. Now, she had to find her hime and fast, before the others got it into their heads to find her first. " Serena, it's safe. "

The girl with long blonde hair in buns with pigtails streaming down from the buns and blue eyes, wearing her high school uniform sighs, as she drops down from the tree she had hidden in, " We can't stay, can we? "

" I'm afraid not, hime, we must leave, though we cannot go through the Gates, otherwise Pluto-mama can find us. We will have to ask someone else to send us. "

" Who? " Serena asks.

" Princess Kakyu. I have enough power to get us both to Kinmoku, there we will have to ask for their help to send us to a new dimension, one where we can be ourselves without fear. " Hotaru answers, her violet eyes sad.

Serena was sorely missing Luna, but the bitch cat had turned on her too. Serena nods in reluctant acceptance and Hotaru transports them straight to Kinmoku, " Who are you two? " a guard asks them. Before they can even respond to this a familiar face with long black hair turns the corner, and neither of them had ever been so grateful to see Sailor Star Fighter before in their lives.

" Odango, what are you doing here? "

" Seiya, the girls, they've betrayed me. " Serena says, her voice trembling as everything starts to sink in.

" Except for me, I held them off and got her here. We can't stay in this dimension, we were hoping your princess could help us. " Hotaru says.

Seiya nods and leads them to Princess Kakyu, once there Hotaru explains the situation and the Fireball princess is horrified, " Of course I will help you out, and I will send with you the Starlights you've worked with before. I have other Starlights that are ready for more responsibility. "

Seiya smiles at this, " Thank you, Princess, shall I inform Yaten and Taiki of what is to take place? "

" No need, we heard through the grapevine we had visitors that Seiya knew and none of the guards recognized, so we came straight here. " Yaten says.

" We would be honored to be Sailor Moon's new guard. " Taiki says.

" I no longer have my advisor, as she too turned on me. " Serena says, her normally vibrant blue eyes dull with sadness.

" I will send word to Mau that the Lunar Princess needs a new advisor and send her on, and I will state that the Saturn Royal house has also earned the right to an advisor. " Princess Kakyu says.

" Will we have what we need when we get there? " Serena asks.

" Yes, you will, any knowledge, money, clothes you will have, and housing, all of you will be sharing a home, and I trust you will be looking for new scouts? " Kakyu says.

" Hai, I will, the queens have replicated the powers in my crystal so I can find worthy recipients to the powers, be they male or female, Kakyu, can you make it so the Starlights remain male when transformed? " Serena says.

" I can and did. Now, I must send you five on your way before anyone thinks to check here for you. Be safe, my Starlights. " Princess Kakyu says and all five disappear only to reappear in an older style Japanese home. They were all in different clothes too. Serena was wearing a gi that was silver in color, Hotaru's was purple in color, and the Starlights were in their colors from their band days, red for Seiya, yellow for Taiki, and pale blue almost white for Yaten.

" Apparently we're in a dimension where ninja still exist, Hotaru is training to be a field medic, Serena is a late enrollee in the ninja academy, Taiki is a member of the medical corps, Yaten and myself are Chunin level ninja. " Seiya says.

" Serena and I are cousins and we're all orphans that formed our own family, Serena adopted you all into the Tsukino Clan. " Hotaru adds on.

" The family cats are known as summons that stay around all the time, apparently they're used to talking animals here. " Serena states.

" We're in The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha. " Taiki adds his information.

" The current hokage, leader, is Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin. " Yaten states.

" Whoa, Kakyu wasn't kidding when she said we would have everything we need. " Seiya states.

" No, she wasn't, at least here we should be able to have new lives, and I actually know how to fight and use ninjutsu, though I'm better at genjutsu, which are Illusion Arts. " Serena says.

Yaten grins, " My specialty in ninjustu. "

" And mine is taijutsu, martial arts. " Seiya says.

" Us three also make up a three man cell because of your superb genjustu, Serena. " Yaten says.

" And I've just realized that I'm a genin, I graduated from the academy, just yesterday, apparently. " Serena says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotaru sighs as, three months later, she heads off for her training as a medic nin, she was to meet Shizune in the Forest of Death. As she walks along she keeps alert, she knew that someday Pluto-mama would find them and she had to be ready, so it was due to this that she was able to dodge the kunai that came winging her way, she almost drew her glaive but recognized the hitai-ate the nin wore, " Sorry, I'm just a little on edge since Madara Uchiha was dealt with. "

" I won't hold it against you, I'm supposed to be meeting Shizune for my training somewhere in here. "

" I'm Neji, I can help you find her, to make up for nearly killing you. "

" Hotaru Tomoe. "

" Oh, you're the cousin to the Tsukino Clan head. "

" I am, so, I'm guessing from your pale eyes that you're a Hyuuga. "

" I'm from the cadet branch, but yeah. " Neji responds with.

Hotaru looks at him, " My cousin might be able to remove that curse mark and allow you to have true freedom. "

" I'll have to think about that, but thank you for the offer. " Neji says, and leads her into a clearing.

" Oh, Hotaru, you ran into Neji on your way here, good. I was actually hoping to have another nin's help. Today we work on weapons training, every good medic nin needs to know how to fight and defend his or her downed patients. It wouldn't do for a medic nin to be caught unaware while treating someone who went down in the field. " Shizune says.

Hotaru looks over the weapons and grimaces at the choices she was offered, there weren't any glaives, there wasn't even a naginata, " Don't you have any glaives, at all? "

" No. " Shizune says.

Hotaru sighs and summons her glaive, " Bring it on, ninja boy. "

Neji looks at her, that glaive was bigger than her and yet she was able to hold it with confidence, that confidence suddenly morphed into deadly intent as she whips around, blocking a blow from a scythe that would have decapitated Shizune, " Who the hell are you? Why the hell are you here and trying to kill my sensei? " Hotaru demands harshly, her years with Amara had left their mark.

" Ah, Senshi of Death, I had thought I would not find any of you meddlers here. If you're here, does that mean that delectable Silver Crystal is as well. As for the woman she is just collateral damage. "

Hotaru's stance shifts as she raises her glaive, calling out, " Death Reborn Revolution! " It had taken a lot of intense practice and training to be able to use her powers while in her civilian state.

Her opponent dodges and launches his own attack, Hotaru counters immediately, " Silence Wall! "

Then she blocks the scythe strike and the battle is on, she jumps away and pulls her transformation pen, holding it up high, " Saturn Planet Power! " Purple light surrounds her and soon Sailor Saturn stood in Hotaru Tomoe's place, her violet eyes promising death to her opponent.

Her opponent curses at this and attacks in earnest, as the pair clash Neji is tracking them with his Byakugan while Shizune stares open mouthed at the spectacle before her. " Neji, what is happening? "

" I'm not sure, but your student is a very experienced fighter. She's keeping pace with her opponent easily. " Neji answers.

" Star Serious Laser! "

" Star Gentle Creator! "

" Star Sensitive Inferno! "

" Imperial Scepter Blast! "

These new attacks stun Sailor Saturn's opponent and she moves in for the kill effortlessly. Once she has him dispatched she detransforms, " Thanks for the assist, guys. "

Sailor Moon jumps down and detransforms, " No prob, Firefly. "

" All right, what the hell is going on here? " Shizune demands.

A light silver cat saunters into the clearing just then, " My name is Tsuki and I am the guardian to Princess Serena, you know her as Serena Tsukino. She is also Sailor Moon, protector of love and justice. Her protectors save for Hotaru turned on her and they, along with these three left their dimension and came to this one in hopes of starting a new life where they wouldn't have to be Sailor Scouts, though Hotaru will always practice her glaivemanship, just like Serena will always practice throwing frisbees, because her first attack her tiara turned into one, so do not piss her off, she could kill you with one. " Tsuki says.

" You honestly expect us to believe this? " Neji asks.

Serena sighs and uses her crystal to take them to the past. Shizune and Neji watch everything that happens as though they were really there and none of their genjutsu breaking techniques were working, so this wasn't genjutsu, this was really happening to them and the cause was none other than Serena Tsukino. When it ends Neji is stunned, " The others really feared you that much, you should have been revered for your power and skill. " This comment is directed towards Hotaru and she just shrugs.

" I had Serena. " Hotaru says.

" We hail from a different galaxy, but we now serve Sailor Moon as she saved all of us and our princess, she saved the entire universe from Chaos. " Seiya says.

" This is all fantastic, but I saw it with my own eyes, so now your enemies are appearing here? " Shizune asks them.

" Apparently the others, the traitors, have been defending our birth dimension without us, though how they'll ever pull it off without my now biometrically sealed crystal I don't know and it serves the bitches and that damn arrogant bastard right. " Serena says.

" Odango, I like the effect being here has had on you. " Seiya says.

" This is the true personality of the hime, not that construct that bitch Queen Serenity and that damnable Darien created and Pluto helped to maintain. I like this princess better, she has claws and knows how to use them. " Hotaru says, smiling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotaru smiles as they all head to the hokage's office, as they would now have to explain about the enemies that would be cropping up from time to time that regular ninja tactics just would not beat. " My lady, we need to talk about a rather pressing matter. " Shizune says, knocking on the door.

Tsunade bids them enter and Tsuki explains everything, using the Lunar Mind Meld to help the process along, though Serena and Hotaru had to takes turns explaining what had brought them to Konoha in the first place, " I see, will you scouts agree to be a secret corps that protects Konoha, and that reports directly to me? " Tsunade asks.

" I find no problem with that, Lady Tsunade. " Serena says.

Hotaru steps forward, " As long as nothing interferes with my duty of protecting my hime then I agree as well. "

" Understood, she is your leader. " Tsunade says.

" Milady, my brothers and I would like to start our band up again, see how well we go over here, " Seiya says.

" I can see no problem with that, the ninja world needs entertainers as well, I'll slack your duties off to D rank missions for a while until we can see how well you go over here. " Tsunade says.

" Thank you, Lady Tsunade. " Taiki says and elbows Yaten.

The silver haired teen glares at him, " Yes, thank you, Tsunade, for this wonderful opportunity. "

" All right, enough with the formality, Serena, just what are you capable of anyhow? " Tsunade says.

" Without the restrictions my mother placed upon me, quite a bit. I am fully capable of making bargains with the biju and fulfilling my obligations, and at my full power need not fear dying from the use of my crystal. Plus, I was exceptional with twin katanas and a glaive, though my true calling was something different, if I had a trustworthy Scout of Time, then I would see if I could find my true prince, I know that my brother is here, I can sense him, and it would be nice to get to know him again. He was the sunny dispositioned one, while I was the darker one. " Serena states.

" Does he have blonde hair, blue eyes, wears orange, and a voracious appetite? " Tsunade asks.

" Yes, why? " Serena asks her.

" His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he has the nine tailed fox inside of him, sealed there by his father, Minato, the fourth hokage, his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, being the previous host of the nine tailed fox. He's an orphan now, and shunned by the older members of the village, though he has saved us several times over. " Tsunade replies.

" Naruto always was the nine tailed carrier, our father had sealed the nine tails we dealt with in Naruto to protect him from the machinations of our mother, he never dreamed she would try what she has done to me. She turned me into a blonde haired, blue eyed, naïve, docile idiot. I hated her for it, I hated her back then, especially for the way that Hotaru was treated. " Serena says.

" If Naruto were to remember his lunar heritage could he keep better control of the fox? " Tsunade asks.

" He could. I'll have Tsuki hang out with him for a few days, acting like a normal cat, and listen to what she has to say before I proceed with the reinstatement of his memories. " Serena says.

" I find it hard to believe that Naruto is a reincarnated prince. " Neji states.

" He always puts everyone else ahead of himself, correct? " Hotaru asks him.

" Yes, why? " Neji ask her.

" That is the mark of a true leader, Neji. A true leader will put the welfare of his people before the welfare of himself. " Hotaru replies.

Neji blinks, " You're right, and he has always had this way about him that allows him to make friends easily. "

Serena smirks, " It's a Lunarian trait, we're a naturally friendly race, though I am more like our Uranian father. I love a good fight, and I'm more suspicious minded. "

" I get it, you Lunarians were more of a peace loving race. " Shizune says.

" Yes, but my mother was a psycho, manipulative bitch. " Serena says.

" So, you three are her new court? " Tsunade asks Seiya.

" We are, our princess gave us to Odango as a gift. After everything she did for us it was only right that we give something in return. " Seiya answers.

" You didn't have to help me out of obligation. " Serena protests.

" We didn't, we helped you because you're our friend. " Taiki says.

" Yeah, you never stopped believing that we could be friends and work together, you're why we succeeded and why Galaxia is now free once again, along with all the senshi she captured. " Yaten says.

" Neji, Shizune, we'll need to keep this quiet, especially from the council. Those doddering old fools will want to use the crystal for their own personal gains, and I doubt we want that. " Tsunade says.

" We can't let my uncle find out either or he'll have the Hyuuga's come calling even more than he does. " Neji says.

" I'll just let Hotaru show them the door with her glaive. " Serena says, grinning wickedly.

Hotaru smiles widely at this, she had gained Amara's love of scaring men. Her smile grew even wider, " Hime, it would be my pleasure to keep unwanted suitors at bay. Tsunade, do you know where I could get a scythe? "

Neji shivers at the feral look in Hotaru's eyes, not much could scare him and yet the scout of death and rebirth scared him just now. " Saturn, you need to let Hotaru be in control again. " Serena says firmly, looking straight into her eyes, not backing down from her in the least.

Slowly the darkness recedes from Hotaru's violet eyes, " Thanks, Serena. "

Serena smiles, " No problem, Hotaru. I know Saturn can be a bit over bearing. "

Neji looks at them, " Saturn? "

" Yes, you see the spirit of Saturn is a bit darker than Hotaru is. " Serena says.

" She's more likely to kill first and ask questions later, though she has mellowed through knowing the princess. " Hotaru says.

" So, she's essentially like a berserker in a way? " Shizune says.

" Yes, but she would also destroy the planet if she felt it was necessary to fulfill her duty. " Hotaru states simply.

" Wow, she is seriously dedicated to her duty, like a true ninja. " Neji says.

Hotaru blinks, " You actually admire her, everyone else actually fears her, which is why I was treated the way I was during the Silver Millennium. No one liked the fact that she could destroy everyone, that I could destroy everyone with one swing of my glaive. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

" All right, everyone, we still have more to discuss. " Tsunade says.

Serena sighs, " I will not try and take over. Chances are good my brother will become Hokage anyhow, though you may need to make some changes with how the Hokage is chosen. Let the council make suggestions but allow you to have the final say. "

Tsunade grins, " Could you just enact that with your crystal, it'll be too much of a hassle otherwise. "

Serena grins and waves her hand, " It's done, Tsunade. "

" Thank you, will any be able to resist what you have just done? " Tsunade asks her.

" No, I put too much force of will behind it, and I used the least amount of power possible, I don't want to be found by the wrong person. " Serena says.

" Understandable, is there any way any of us can combat these new enemies at all. " Tsunade asks.

" No, though Neji's kekkeigenkai will be quite useful to me, he'll be able to find the weak points for us and we'll know where to attack. " Serena says.

" You're right, that is an application for the Byakugan, we could make him our new Mercury. " Hotaru says.

Serena looks thoughtful at this, " The choice is yours, Neji, you would remain male, though your hair would probably turn blue for the duration of the transformation. "

" I'll have to think about it, though it would be nice to be able to actually help in the fight with this new enemy. "

" Now, you need to know, the Mercurian powers are mostly defensive. " Serena says.

" You'll also be getting some tools as well, Tsuki will be able to teach you how to use these tools to their fullest extent. " Hotaru adds.

" Yes, he would do nicely, and he will be loyal, unlike Princess Ami. " Tsuki says, her tail stiff in the air, she hadn't believed Kakyu at first when she had said that Luna had betrayed the Princess, Luna and Artemis. It was unheard of for a Mauan advisor to betray those they were to serve, yet those two had done it without qualm. Serena would need to find a trustworthy Sailor Pluto and soon, for she needed to find her true prince, the one she should have been with instead of that bastard Darien. Just the thought of Queen Serenity making her daughter think that she had loved Darien was enough to turn her stomach.

She had readily agreed to become the Princess' new advisor and Candro had been just as eager to become advisor and guardian to Sailor Saturn. The two of them had jumped at the opportunity. It was the chance of a lifetime, Candro was a green cat with a golden crescent moon on his forehead and chose to stay behind to alert everyone else of trouble if it became necessary, plus, he was also busy setting up a communications link to Kinmoku. Tsuki had heard tales of the true Terran prince and felt he was a much better match for her princess. She was so glad that her princess was now allowed to show what she was truly capable of.

That had been a sore point with all of the Mauan citizens, that the princess was not allowed to be herself, well, here she could be, and maybe here she could be happier as well. Tsuki knew that one day they would have to deal with the traitors, though she hoped that Serena and Hotaru increased drastically in skill and power before that day came. Tsunade ordered Shizune to see about getting a scythe made for Hotaru, taking along Hotaru's written specifications. She liked the Neji boy and thought he would make a good match for Hotaru, he was not afraid of her, that was a plus. There was also the fact that he was a strong warrior, he would be an invaluable asset to the Saturnian royal house, and the Tsukino clan.

Of course, the Hyuuga clan would not want to give Neji up without a fight, but Serena could easily handle those fools. Hotaru would drive off any unwanted suitors at glaive point, which would be hilarious to see grown men running from a girl half their size, wielding a glaive taller than them with ease. She hoped Candro would have all of those taped, she'd love to watch them over and over again. Kakyu was supposed to be sending some techs along to have them technologically secure. Tsuki was liking this dimension and she would watch the Lunar prince and if she felt he needed watched by someone different she would send word to the Mauan rulers and they would pick a cat for him as well.

" Serena, if you don't mind, I would like to start my surveillance of your brother. " Tsuki says.

" Go ahead, Tsuki. If necessary call us if he meets one of our new enemies, though I doubt he'll need the help. Even without his memories he's probably extremely powerful. Just remember to act like a normal house cat around him. " Serena says.

" Understood, Serena. Tell Candro what I will be doing for the next few days, would you? " Tsuki says.

Serena nods and Tsuki takes off. Hotaru sighs at the confused looks they were getting, " Candro is my guardian and advisor cat. His name means moon in Bengali. "

" I see, so because you proved your loyalty you now have a Lunar Cat of your own. " Neji says.

" Yes, and they always make sure to send a male and female, that way the new generation royals will have cats as well and they always make sure that the cats are compatible. " Hotaru answers.

" Candro is getting a communications link set up between here and Kinmoku, this way we can keep apprised of what is going on back in our birth dimension. " Taiki says.

" So, he can talk too, right? " Tsunade asks.

" Yes, he can, he's also green in color. " Yaten answers Tsunade's query.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naruto, Or Redakai: Conquer the Kairu.


	5. Chapter 5

" Is what color a Lunar Cat is significant? " Tsunade asks.

" It can be, because they're actually Mauans, they have human forms as well, in their human forms they can have unique powers, green normally represents something to do with manipulation of the ground we walk on or plants. " Hotaru explains.

" Yes, you see, Lunarians discovered long ago that if our advisors were cats then we would be underestimated at the negotiation table. " Serena says.

" So normally Mauans give up their human forms though they still have the capability to become human if the situation calls for it. " Seiya adds to this.

" Is there anything else I need to know about? " Tsunade asks.

Taiki sighs, " Actually, there is, we may have a friend coming after us, her name is Galaxia and she wears golden armor. At least when transformed. "

" Her civilian name is Kyliska. " Serena offers.

Hotaru blinks, " How do you know that, Serena? I wasn't aware that you even knew Sailor Galaxia during the Silver Millennium. "

" She is the half-sister to the true Terran Prince, they shared a mother. "

" Why didn't you… ? " Seiya asks Serena.

" I didn't remember, my mother and Darien didn't want me to and any time I came close to remembering something Sailor Pluto would lock up what I had recovered. " Serena replies to Seiya's unspoken query.

" I've never met this Queen Serenity and I'm starting to hate her. " Neji comments.

" She was furious when Naruto became a ninja. The two of them got into a blistering screaming match over it, but in the end Naruto won, as is evidenced by the fact that she separated us into different dimensions. " Serena says.

" Apparently she felt that she had to always get her way and if she didn't then she threw a temper tantrum like a toddler. " Tsunade says.

" Did she ever. " Hotaru says.

" Yeah, especially when I informed her that I would never marry Darien. I actually swore on the River Styx that I would either die, kill Darien or kill myself before I would ever marry him, and that holds true in every life, though someone else is allowed to kill Darien as well, say his half-brother, or Hotaru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, or Kyliska, I'm not greedy, I just want the bastard done with no hope for him to ever come back, ever again. " Serena says.

" What does swearing on the River Styx mean? " Neji asks.

" Seeing as how we could have all been considered gods or goddesses by swearing on the River Styx, it is a vow that can't be broken without facing dire consequences. " Hotaru says.

Neji stares at them, " So, you must really hate Darien. "

" Hate him, all he ever wanted was to bed me. " Serena scoffs.

Hotaru snickers, " I remember that one time when Naruto transformed into you, the look on Darien's face when Naruto ended the jutsu. "

" That must explain Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. It kinda looks like Serena does when transformed, only with blonde hair. " Neji says.

" You see, here I have my true appearance back, black hair back in a braid, green eyes, I have my athletic abilities back, I have my intelligence back, and most importantly I have my personality back. I no longer blindly love Darien, I know how to use the Twin Katanas again, by the way, is it possible to get some of those made, I want them light but durable. "

Tsunade smiles, " Tenten's father can take care of that. If you can draw them… "

Serena grabs paper and pen, starting to sketch immediately, writing down specifications for her weapons as well as what type of metal, engravings, type of wood for the hilts and sheaths. By the time she was done Neji was staring, " I think Tenten's father is going to love you, Serena, you're going to challenge him and make him a lot of money. "

" I'm happy to pay for these weapons, my others were destroyed back on the Moon, so I would like to have them back, and I can get him the metals necessary, I just need to get through to Mau and they'll send the materials that you can't find here through. " Serena says.

Hotaru grins, " Man, I am so glad to have my hime back. I've missed you, my friend. "

" I've missed you too, my friend. I am so glad to finally be able to be myself again. " Serena says.

" You see, back during the Silver Millennium we were best friends and her mother didn't like this fact. She didn't want her daughter hanging out with Death and yet I am the only one to remain loyal to my hime. I will lay down my life for her. "

" As I will for you, Hotaru. A true leader must always be willing to do what they ask their people to do. " Serena says.

" Very well said, Serena. " Tsunade says.

" I was actually the Queen of the Moon before it fell. My mother killed my prince before my very eyes and I took the throne from her. I undid a lot of the crap she had done. I was starting to turn everything around when Beryl and Darien attacked. We all fought valiantly, but it was for naught. I was right out there on the front lines fighting with my people. " Serena says.

" Yes, and the hime fought very well, but anyone could see that her heart just wasn't in the fight, she fought for her people, but she had lost her reason to live. She never gave in, but when all her people were dead around her she signaled to me and used the crystal to have us all reborn, the planetary queens adding in with that. The Queen of Venus ensuring that Serena would meet up with her true prince once again. " Hotaru continues.

" So, he's not in this dimension? " Tsunade asks.

" No, he was a Kairu Warrior, he and Naruto got along well enough, but he was not a ninja. I'll have to see if I can find him through his own planet's power, before he died he passed to me the right to rule. Which is why Terra's people fought with me, and against Darien and Beryl's army. They evacuated from Earth and we made a final stand on the Moon. " Serena states.

" So, you were the Queen of the Earth and the Moon before it all fell apart on you? " Neji asks.

" Yes, I was, and Darien was pissed about that. Pissed that his half-brother had given the right to rule to me and had set conditions upon it that he knew Darien could never meet, such as earning my love and trust heart and soul. " Serena says.

" I always did like Prince Ky, he treated me decently, sparred with us both, and he and Naruto got along. Naruto actually is the one that fought Darien then and killed him, then he unleashed the power of the Nine Tails and decimated a lot of our opposition. " Hotaru says.

" He destroyed all seven shadows, Beryl and Metalia's strongest warriors, took down Darien and mortally wounded Metalia, unfortunately I had to seal her and all of our enemies along with my people into my crystal, which broke into the seven rainbow crystals to separate the shadows. I was revealed to be the Princess when I mistakenly thought I loved Darien and the Crystal reacted to my pain. " Serena says.

" That must have been some spell that was placed upon you, to make you think that you loved him. " Tsunade says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naruto, or Redakai: Conquer the Kairu.


	6. Chapter 6

" It was one hell of a spell, she screwed around with my star seed, placed certain spells onto it. When I freed Galaxia I broke every single one of them apart and am now back to my true personality and power. A star seed is an individual's life force, a sailor scout, or someone similar, their star seed won't go dark if it is outside of the body, normal people though, theirs will. Anyone this happens to, or if they get turned into a monster, send for me immediately, I can heal them with my crystal, I don't kill unless I absolutely have to. " Serena says.

Tsunade looks at her, " I must say, I'm going to like having you around, and if I have something pressing I need enacted and know those doddering old fools won't allow it then I'll just have you enact with your crystal. "

Serena smiles at this, " I like the way you think. "

Neji looks at her, " How did you stand being around your mother? "

" Who says I did? I hated her guts, tolerated her in front of visitors, but for the most part she and I were never in the same room until she had the audacity to kill the one I loved, I made my vow and challenged her to a power battle for the throne, and as the Crystal was actually mine and I had enough power to take control of it, she had to rely on her own personal power. I kicked her ass and became queen. All of my people were behind me one hundred percent, save for Luna and Artemis and the scouts, but I was now queen and I could find new scouts, and new advisors so they bided their time and chose a better moment to strike. " Serena states.

" In a new life, at a time when you couldn't assert your authority as Queen because of your mother's manipulations on your star seed. Man, if I ever see her, that bitch is going to get a smack down the likes of which she's never known. No one should mess with star seeds like that. " Yaten says, he'd helped Serena heal her crystal before he'd returned to Kinmoku.

Taiki looks at him, " Let me guess, you know firsthand exactly how much Serenity manipulated Serena's star seed. "

" I'm Star Healer for a reason, Taiki. Serenity had seriously messed with the Crystal and Serena asked me to help her heal her star seed, I have never seen a star seed manipulated in such a way. That bitch could have killed her daughter with all the manipulations she did to the Crystal. I do know that if she had, in fact, lived on and became Neo Queen Serenity, Serena would have destroyed the Crystal in order to gain her freedom. " Yaten says.

Hotaru's eyes take on a dark hue, " How dare she, if Serena wouldn't already have plans for Serenity that I didn't approve of I would go destroy that bitch for all eternity right now. Instead, I like the idea of her being the eternal slave to Shinigami. "

" The death god? " Tsunade asks.

Serena and Hotaru both giggle at this, " Shini's not all that bad. He's actually a fun loving guy. " Hotaru says.

" Plus, he hates my mother, always has, and well, she hates him too, so being his slave for all eternity with no method of escape for her is the best punishment I can come up with for her. " Serena says firmly.

" Wait, you two know Shinigami personally? " Neji asks.

" He's the Prince of Pluto, the Death Knight. Always did have a terrific sense of humor, and hated how mother treated Hotaru. " Serena answers.

Serena then pauses and whips around, reaching into the shadows and pulls out a kid with long brown hair done up in a braid, " Shini, you know it's impolite to eavesdrop. "

" Ah, Ren, don't be like that. I had to get away from the guys for a while. You know how Fei-chan gets. "

Serena sighs, " Can you at least tell me what dimension Ky is in? "

" Not yet, sis is expecting me to use the gates to look for him, plus she's there all the time trying to find you. "

" Damn good thing we had Kakyu send us then. " Serena replies.

" Yes, it is, because of that fact she can't find any of you, though I can always find you and 'Taru, though she knows she can't ask me or any of the guys. Especially him. "

Serena giggles at this, " Is nii-chan still up to his old tricks? "

" Hai, he is, Ren, and he is quite pissed at all of them for what they tried to do to you. He's told me to keep an eye on you, and I'm already keeping track of Naruto for him. "

" Should have known, if only he had been there when mother did what she did, though she wouldn't have dared try to kill Ky with him on the moon. " Serena says.

" Damn straight on that. He was beyond pissed when I sensed Ky's death, and before your challenge with her he called her up and the two got into a shouting match that the likes of which hasn't been seen since. I've never seen him that mad or her that willing to go toe to toe with him. Normally she would back down from him, but this time she was dead set on you marrying the bastard and he was equally dead set on you being happy, which meant marrying for love. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto. I also do not own Gundam Wing or Redakai: Conquer the Kairu.


	7. Chapter 7

Serena smiles at this, " That's my nii-chan for you. Duo, care to stay for dinner, it would be nice to have some company that isn't trying to bed me, and you can run them off for as long as you're here with your scythe, how does that sound to you? "

Duo smirks, " Sign me up, Ren. 'Taru doesn't mind, right? "

Hotaru smiles, " Nah, I love watching you work and terrify the mortals, maybe you should tell them that you are in fact Shinigami. "

" I just want to scare them, not kill them, 'Taru. " Duo quips.

Tsunade shakes her head at this, " So you can traverse dimension due to the nature of your job? "

Duo turns his attention to the Hokage, " Yes, I can. 'Sides, I'd get bored if I was confined to one place for entirely too long. It's never a good thing when I get bored, though maybe I should go on a pranking spree while I'm here, I have fresh targets. "

Neji does a face palm, " Were you friends with Naruto all those years ago? "

" Ren, 'Ruto, and I were an unstoppable pranking force. Ren is the Queen of Pranks, I'm the King, and 'Ruto is the Duke. No one could outdo us, and no one attempted to get even with us for fear of reprisals from the first born Lunar Prince, Heero Haven Refuge D'Luna. He easily has more power than Ren, and he knows how to wield it too. As long as you were one of us three or Hotaru you never had to fear his temper. Everyone tried to kill him off when he was young, and no one has figured out how to do it yet, Hotaru just turned him back into a baby at the fall of the Moon Kingdom. He's been blown up, shot, stabbed, buried under a rockslide, fallen from several stories in the air, and lived to tell the tale. I'd swear he was Death Incarnate instead of me. " Duo states.

Tsunade and Neji both blink at this, though no one else looked too shocked at the news, " I take it he has a reputation. " Tsunade states.

" Yeah, everyone learned really fast to not piss him off, very few lived to tell the tale when that happened. " Seiya states.

" No truer words have ever been spoken. He'd scare your worst scumbags here. His death glare is legendary, though I heard it doesn't faze the three who are right here, plus Naruto. " Taiki states.

Serena is finally finished with designing her twin katanas and she hands the design to Tsunade, " Can you have these made for me. I'd go do it myself, but I really don't want to deal with any idiots, and men are almost always idiots when they see something they like. No offense, Duo, Neji. "

Hotaru smirks, Serena had a point, " Neji, could you deliver this please, you won't get messed with. I think it's only right that the Tsukino Clan shows their guest around. " Tsunade says.

Neji disappears out the window and the others all head for the Tsukino Estate. As Neji roof hops along he thinks about everything he had learned today and resolved to be the Hyuuga that went calling for Hotaru, and he might just have Serena remove the curse mark. It sure would be nice to be able to not have that worry on his head. The Hyuuga clan heads were getting entirely too arrogant and it would be their downfall. He'd known for some time now that Hinata had been hiding her true strength. She was far stronger than Hanabi could ever possibly aspire to be, and the clan heads were too blind to realize that Hinata had been deceiving them all along.

A ninja was supposed to be well versed in the art of deception and yet those old fools had never figured out that Hinata ascribed to that far better than they could ever hope to. Hanabi was just a wannabe that tried entirely too hard at everything she did to prove that she was better than her older sister. Neji actually felt sorry for Hinata, having to put up with all that shit because she was the heir. Maybe he should talk to Serena and see if she could get Hinata away too. Let Hanabi be the heir to the family. If the Hyuuga clan didn't change its ways soon it would die out just like the Uchiha clan did. The Uchiha's got too power hungry and had to be slain by one of their own.

Hopefully Naruto would be adopted into the Tsukino Clan because that CRA which stood for Clan Restoration Act was a piece of crap. Naruto would not want to have more than one wife. There were currently three men adopted into the clan, plus Hotaru and Serena, the Tsukino Clan needed to get larger, faster. Maybe they could adopt some of the orphans, he'd mention that to Serena as well, and tell her about the CRA. There were plenty of orphans in Konoha and Suna. Serena seemed like she had a big heart and would take good care of them.

He drops down in front of the Dragon Weapon's shop, " Oh, Neji, what are you doing here. " Tenten asks, she was a part of his three man squad.

" I'm doing a favor for the Tsukino Clan Head, she has a job for your father, she designed some twin katanas and would like him to make them, what materials he can't find she can get. " Neji replies.

" All right, I'll take you to my father and you can settle things with him. Why didn't she come herself? "

" Hormonal male idiots is the summarized answer, plus she has company. He's just passing through though. " Neji answers his teammate.

" I see, it is so nice of you to do that for her, Neji. " Tenten says.

Neji completes that task and heads for the Hyuuga compound, thinking about the offer that was made for him to become Sailor Mercury, though honestly Shikamaru would make a better choice. Maybe he'd introduce Shikamaru to Serena and see what she thought of him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naruto, or Gundam Wing.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the Tsukino compound Duo and Serena are catching each other up on what has been happening in their lives, and they were both picking on Yaten, driving the silver haired starlight crazy. Hotaru just smiles, it had been awhile since her hime had smiled and laughed that freely, Duo was good for her. Taiki looks at her, " When was the last time she was this carefree? "

" Probably before she became Sailor Moon, no one appreciated her for who she was except for me and you three. " Hotaru answers.

" That's sad, the hime should not have to suffer as she has. " Candro says firmly.

" Agreed, Odango should always be happy, or as close as she can get most of the time. I noticed how the inners would seem to tear her down by their words that on first glance seemed like praise. " Seiya says.

" I'm grateful to you, Seiya, because of you she knew happiness before the others betrayed her. Why do you think I was never with the other Outers when they were saying to stay away, because I knew we needed you three, they were just too stupid and prideful to see it. " Hotaru says.

The next day, after Duo got to scare of ten different callers for Serena, Neji swings by the Tsukino Compound, " Oh, Neji, why are you here? " Serena asks. The others were all out doing errands.

" Do you know about the Clan Restoration Act? " Neji asks her point blank.

" No, what is it and why does it concern me? " Serena asks him.

" Not you so much as Naruto. You see the act states that the last member of a clan must take more than one wife or husband in order to restore the clan. Naruto won't want to do that. " Neji says.

" I can see the logic in that, but you're right, Naruto won't like that. You want me to adopt him into the Tsukino Clan to afford him some protection from that act, right? " Serena asks him.

" Yeah, I do. My cousin Hinata is head over heels in love with him. So, if you adopt him into the clan and then he marries her, it gets her away from the Hyuuga clan heads. " Neji says.

" I like the way you think, Neji. All right, I'll see what I can do. "

" Oh, by the way, there are plenty of orphans in Konoha and Suna that could use a good home, just think about it. " Neji says.

Serena now grins widely at this, " I'll swing by the orphanage. If I expand the clan that way I can increase the amount of members. You are very sneaky, I like it. "

" By the way, I'd like to introduce you to Nara Shikamaru, he'd be a much better Sailor Mercury than me. I think I'd be more suited towards one of the more physical ones. "

Serena thinks about this, " How about Jupiter, you'll get powers related to storms, mostly lightning, and with Jupiter your hair will turn brown, as she is a brunette. "

Neji ponders this suggestion, " I'll do it, and please get rid of the curse mark, I don't need those old fools having power over me. "

Serena hands him the transformation pen and sends a little of her power through him, eliminating the curse seal and making it impossible for it to be reestablished. The Hyuuga's would not like her for this, " Neji, I'll have Hotaru train you when she's free, inform Tsunade that you're now Sailor Jupiter and will need the appropriate training before you can use your new powers. "

Neji nods at this and leads her to the orphanage. Serena is appalled at how one of the children is being treated, with the responsible adult just watching and doing nothing. Serena's eyes narrow and she walks over to the little boy, " Hi, my name is Serena, what's your name? "

" Ryu. Rekka, Ryu. "

Serena nods at this, " I'm very pleased to meet you, Ryu. "

" Hey, stay away from that devil boy. " the orphanage matron says.

" Back down or be trapped in a genjutsu you can never be freed from by anyone except me. No child should be treated like this, and you're the supposedly responsible adult here. Shame on you. " Serena says.

" Ha, like you could, little girl. "

" I am the head of the Tsukino Clan and I wish to adopt Rekka, Ryu. If you have a problem with this then I will send Neji to go get Lady Tsunade to come deal with you. "

Neji smirks, Serena could play hardball when necessary. Not surprising, considering she was a queen in her previous life, " Go ahead, little girl. "

" Neji, would you please go get Lady Tsunade. " Serena says as she picks up Ryu. The child was barely three years old and being treated like dirt. Well, Serena wasn't going to stand for it. Neji returned within ten minutes and Tsunade looks at the little boy, her eyes widening as her trained eyes take in everything.

She summons two ANBU members and has them take the matron away, then she sends for Hinata Hyuuga, " Hinata, can you oversee this orphanage until I find a suitable civilian replacement? " Tsunade asks.

" Hai, Lady Tsunade. " Hinata says.

" This will be considered a D rank mission with the pay of a C rank mission. I will deal with your father and any other naysayers. Serena, Neji told me that you wish to adopt Ryu, correct. "

" Hai, I do. " Serena says.

" Well, consider it done, as he needs a good home, I will deal with the council. I'm going to draw up the papers when we get to my office and we'll sign them immediately. " Tsunade says.

" He'll be Ryu Rekka-Tsukino. I won't take his name from him. " Serena says.

" Understood, Serena, when you go out on missions I'll assign a genin team to babysitting duties. " Tsunade says and they head out for her office, Neji was going along to be a witness to the proceedings. Once Ryu has been adopted by the Tsukino Clan Serena takes him shopping.

" So, Ryu, what kind of clothes do you want? "

Ryu looks at the clothes store and goes towards the red. Serena laughs and gets him some red clothes, ninja style sandals, and a few fancier articles of clothing. Then she takes him to a paint shop and Ryu picks out red, orange, and yellow, " Let me guess, you want your room to look like fire, right? "

" Hai, nee-chan. " Ryu says.

Serena would have to file a D-rank mission for a genin team that had artistic talent. There was no way in hell she could paint an entire bedroom to look like flames. She procures other necessary purchases and lets Ryu pick out some toys as well. Then they head home, Ryu would be staying with Seiya until his room was done. Serena had filed the D-rank mission and hoped she would end up with some takers.

Hotaru, meanwhile, is returning from her training with Shizune when she stumbles across a child maybe six years old whom looks like she was mauled. Hotaru heals what she can and picks her up, racing back towards her home, Serena could help her heal the girl. She didn't dare take her to the hospital because she had no way of knowing whom had harmed the poor girl. She had light blue hair and her clothes were in tatters. Hotaru skids to a stop just inside the door, " Serena, get down here now! "

" Selene, what happened to her? " Serena says when she sees the girl that Hotaru had with her.

" I don't know, I already healed her enough to bring her here. I didn't dare take her anywhere else, not knowing whom had hurt her in the first place. " Hotaru says.

" She'll stay in your room until she is healed. Between you and Taiki she should be fine. Once she's awake we'll ask her what happened. If she has no family then I will adopt her into the Tsukino Clan. " Serena says.

" Or if her family are the ones that did this to her. " Hotaru says.

" Agreed on that point, Hota-chan. " Serena says firmly, she would not stand by idly and allow others to suffer if she could help it, especially children.

Hotaru places the girl in her room and goes to get a basin filled with warm water and a washcloth to clean the girl up. Serena helps her clean her up and bandage her wounds, " She was beaten, she may be an escaped slave or something along those lines or she was abused by her family. Fill out a report for Tsunade and have her rank it an S-class secret until we can find out what the hell happened to the girl. "

Hotaru nods and goes to do so. Serena was right, Tsunade did need to know so maybe the truth could be found out about the girl. Plus, the report would cover their asses later if the need arose. The council was starting to sound like the Silver Millennium lesser nobles and they were all whiny bitches. Hotaru fills out and drops off her report and goes to get some groceries, along with some new weapons. Serena had told her about their new family member so she got practice katanas for him. There weren't many kenjutsu masters in Konoha and if they could supply another one or maybe have one part of the family be kenjutsu masters then they'd become a powerful clan in Konoha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing. Ryu Rekka and the girl are mine however and you must ask me before you use them.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryu looks around his new home in the light of day and wakes Seiya up. The leader of the Starlights groans, " Need help getting ready, Ryu?

Ryu nods, so far he only spoke to Serena, however that was understandable as she was the only one that had ever shown him kindness that he could remember meeting. Seiya grabs the outfit the kid had and takes him to the bathroom to clean him up and get him dressed. Then he heads downstairs with him in time to answer the door, " Hello, we're team five, we're here to paint a room to look like it's on fire. "

" Everything is already in there, upstairs, the door to his future room will be open, there will be drop cloths on the floor, and everything you need to paint his new room. " Seiya says.

" We understand, why did you hire out for this job? "

" Because we want it to look good and we all suck at painting. " Seiya freely admits.

The genin team and their sensei head up the stairs and set to work painting Ryu's room. Ryu had grabbed the practice katanas that Hotaru had gotten for him and was playing with them, pretending to slay demons. Serena would be able to teach him to wield the twin katanas, easily. The Tsukino family would be known for kenjutsu if they had anything to say about it. Serena was already up and using two bokens to practice her swordsmanship with twin katanas. If the clan heads would see exactly what she could do in armed combat they may decide to leave her alone. The girl was still asleep but with Hotaru's healing and Taiki's medical knowledge she was in good hands.

Duo was still hanging around, as he wanted to spend some time with Serena, apparently he needed a vacation from his friends. " Hey, little guy, Ryu, right? " Duo says, coming up to him.

" Hai. " Ryu says, surprising Seiya, the kid hadn't spoken to anyone other than Serena yesterday.

" Would you like to learn a basic kata for the twin katanas? " Duo asks him.

Ryu nods eagerly at this question from Duo and the Prince of Pluto grins at him, " I can teach you a basic one, as Serena taught me. You'll have to practice it every day in order to get better at using the twin katanas. You do want to be a master of them, right? "

" Hai, I do. I 'member my daddy used them. "

Duo blinks at this information, " Who was your daddy? "

" I get my eyes from him. " Ryu says.

Duo curses internally at this as he teaches Ryu a basic twin katana kata, then once he's sure Ryu remembers it he goes to the Ronin dimension, seeking out Ryo Sanada, the bearer of the Wildfire Armor. Ryo's eyes widen when he sees Duo approaching him and he slips away from his friends, and heads for the roof of a nearby building. Duo joins him, " I've met your son, Ryo. Serena adopted him after the atrocious way he was treated at the orphanage he was at. "

Ryo curses at this information, " I'll train him, I just can't have him here yet. I don't even know how I ended up there to begin with. "

" He only speaks to me and Serena. I've taught him a basic kata for twin katanas. Ryo that is your kid, the little guy loves the color red, and wanted his room to be painted as though it were on fire. "

Ryo's tiger blue eyes slam shut, " He was barely two when I last saw him, how old is he now? "

" He's three. " Duo says.

" Do you have any idea what happened to his mother? " Ryo asks.

" No, I don't. I haven't been there long enough to get a read on that. When he told me his father used the twin katanas and that he had his father's eyes, well, I knew he had to be your son. Time must move faster there than here. "

" It does, I was barely gone an hour here, either that or I was sent back in time. " Ryo says.

Duo pauses a moment, " Sent back. You know Serena will take good care of him, I'll set up a dream link so you can train him while you both sleep. "

" Thank you for that, Duo, I hate that I can't be there for him. The guys can't understand why I seem preoccupied. His mother and I we didn't really love each other, we were both at all-time lows and well… we ended up with Ryu nine months later. "

" Was his mother a ninja? "

" No, she wasn't, she was a civilian that ran a bakery. "

Naruto Uzumaki pauses in his morning training, which resulted in him using shadow clones to work out how to do different jutsu. He could sense something was off in the area, but he didn't know what. Of course there was the light silver cat that was following him around, but that wasn't strange to him. The crescent moon on her forehead told him she was probably associated with the Tsukino clan and was just following him to see what he was capable of. His orange and black ninja clothes suited his personality and he had finally worked out how to use his father's jutsu, the one that let him be known as the yellow flash of Konoha. The rasengan was his dad's as well.

Naruto leaps back instinctively as an arrow whizzes past him and he flings a kunai in the direction that the arrow had come from. " Nicely done, Uzumaki. "

" Who the hell are you? " Naruto demands.

" I'm here to give a message to the Tsukino Clan head, and I'm sure Tsuki there will be able to deliver it. "

Tsuki arches her back and hisses at the female with raven colored hair, claws out and ready, " Speak, Martian traitor and I may decide to let you live. "

Naruto shrugs at a talking cat as the one who had shot the arrow at him steps out into the light, his blue eyes widen at this, " Sailor Mars, so, you're a traitor, huh. Tried to kill my twin sister, huh? "

Mars' eyes widen in shock, " Oh, shit, you're that Naruto. The container of the nine tailed fox. "

Naruto smirks ferally and was on her in an instant, delivering a fatal blow, " Go back to the other traitors, you're my message. Tell them that if they want to mess with my sister, they mess with me. "

She disappears and Naruto scoops Tsuki up, after using fuuinjutsu to seal the breach that Pluto had most likely created to get her here. He sprints off to the Tsukino compound and heads in, dropping down in front of Serena, " I just sent Mars packing, sis. "

" How'd you remember? " Serena asks.

" Tsuki calling her a Martian traitor. " Naruto says.

" She shot an arrow at him. " Tsuki says.

" Oh, Naruto, how would you like to be a part of the Tsukino Clan? "

" Why? " Naruto asks.

" The Clan Restoration Act. "

Naruto winces, " You can do that? I mean, I still want to keep my name. "

" You'll be Naruto Uzumaki-Tsukino, the last name will be hyphenated. " Serena says.

" I can live with that. How many members does the clan have? "

" Well, I'm the head, then there's Hotaru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Ryu Rekka, a recent adoption into the clan. He was being treated like dirt at that orphanage. " Serena says.

" I get it, you're going to gain numbers through adoption. " Naruto says.

" Correct, let's go visit Tsunade and get your adoption into my clan taken care of. " Serena says.

" All right, does this mean I can move in? "

" It does. Taiki, watch Ryu, I'm going to Tsunade's to get Naruto adopted into the clan. "

" Got it, Serena. See if she's found anything out about our guest. " Taiki says.

" Will do, you can move your stuff yourself, right. "

" Yeah, all I have to do is create a bunch of shadow clones. " Naruto says.

" All right, I'll let you pick out your own room, though if you want it painted you can put your stuff in another room and we can hire a genin team to do the painting. " Serena states.

Neji looks at Hotaru, " What do I do first? "

" Hold the pen up and call out _Jupiter Power_! "

" Seriously, that's all? " Neji asks.

" That's just transforming, which takes a lot out of you until you get used to it. We'll just be working on that until you get to the point where transforming doesn't drain you. Then we'll work on your powers. " Hotaru says.

Neji sighs and holds the pen up, " Jupiter Power! "

The uniform was mostly the same, except instead of a skirt he had shorts and everything was more masculine in appearance, his hair shrunk and turned brown, his eyes changed color too. There was no pink in this uniform, the pink had been replaced by mauve. " Get used to moving in that form. You'll have to train in this form so you can use all of your jutsu in your scout form. Then we'll get you using your magical attacks. "

As she has Neji go through several kata, increasing his speed with each one, the jonin was starting to feel the strain. Hotaru was right, transforming took a lot out of a person until they got used to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Naruto, or Ryo Sanada, whom I borrowed to be Ryu's father.


	10. Chapter 10

Neji groans as he drops the transformation, " How the hell do you and Serena stand it? "

" We got used to it, plus, our bodies were made for handling the magical energy, yours wasn't. " Hotaru states.

" So, my training has to go slower until I can adjust to having magical energy coursing through my body, I guess that makes sense. " Neji says.

" Now, go through your katas in your normal state. " Hotaru says firmly.

Neji glares at her and does as said, he knew he had to push himself in order to accomplish becoming Sailor Jupiter. " So, this is who you chose to replace me, huh? "

" Saturn Planet Power! " Hotaru calls out and soon Neji is witness to a scout on scout battle. Sure Saturn had more power to work with but Jupiter had more experience and stamina.

" Oak Evolution! "

" Silence Wall! "

The two attacks cancel each other out as the scouts who launched them go at each other hand to hand, this Jupiter had the advantage in. Saturn goes sailing and slams hard into the ground, skidding along and scuffing up the ground as she went. Neji interposes himself in between and smirks, " Why don't you try me on for size, traitor. "

Jupiter grins as goes at him, Neji found he couldn't use the Hyuuga Clan Gentle fist as Jupiter made sure to keep out of his range when he went to launch an attack against her, which meant they had scouted out the area first before launching an offensive, clever, but that didn't mean Neji couldn't win, suddenly Jupiter is halted in her tracks, " How troublesome. "

" Thanks for the assist, Shikamaru. " Neji says.

" Don't mention it, Neji, I was in the area and saw what was going down, though I would like an explanation as for what this is. " Shikamaru says.

Saturn was suddenly up and shielding Shikamaru from Sailor Venus, " Well, you may have Jupiter beaten for now, but we'll be leaving now. "

" No, I don't think so. " a new voice interjects and a fist connects heavily with Sailor Venus' chin.

" Who the hell are you? " Venus demands.

" Name's Sakura Haruno, now, what the hell are you doing in Konoha, bitch, and I better like the answer you give me. "

Jupiter is struggling to break Shikamaru's hold on her when Sakura uses a pressure point to knock her out. Then she turns to Sailor Venus, and Venus just smirks, " Venus Meteor Shower! "

" Death Reborn Revolution! " Saturn calls out to counter.

Venus uses the dust cloud to grab Jupiter and scram. Apparently it wasn't wise to just attack in a world filled with Ninjas. They'd have to come up with a better plan of attack, especially since the hime's twin was here. When Saturn realizes they were gone she collapses and Neji sighs, " I'll get her home, you two come with me, as this is an S ranked secret, though if the person who wanted it a secret decides to let you in on it then you will have to be extremely cautious about certain things, even more so than now. "

Sakura and Shikamaru shrug and follow him, when they're led to the Tsukino compound they blink, they weren't sure what was going on but they knew it was huge. Yaten was the one to notice them, " What the fuck happened to Saturn? "

" Jupiter and Venus. " Neji answers.

" Dammit, Pluto has found us, I was hoping the thing with Mars attacking Naruto was a fluke. " Yaten says.

" Naruto was attacked, is he okay? " Sakura asks.

" Yeah, he decimated Mars, bitch never stood a chance against him. She should have known better than to attack a fully trained ninja, especially one whom has the power of the nine tailed fox within him, that was just stupid. " Yaten says.

" No one ever said my sister was smart, now, where is that kisama Maxwell, I still owe him for painting my katana Peacecraft pink. "

Yaten blinks as he looks at the angry looking Chinese guy, " Who are you and how did you get here? "

" Oh, right, I'm WuFei Chang, reincarnated Prince of Mars. Where's Serena? "

" Adopting Naruto into the Tsukino Clan, she's trying to get ahead of that CRA. " Yaten says.

" By adopting Naruto she saves him from it as well. " Sakura says.

" Correct. " Yaten says.

" So she'll be hitting different orphanages in order to fill out the clan and get the council off of her back. " Sakura says.

" That's about the size of it, Neji actually told her about the CRA, so if the council gets bitchy they can take it up with him. " Yaten says.

Saturn moans just then, " Yaten, how's the girl? "

" Taiki says she's stable, Saturn. Head to your room and get some rest, okay, we need you at full strength. " Yaten states.

WuFei watches her go, " Oh, Fei-chan, leave Duo alone in this dimension or I shove my glaive where the sun don't shine. "

WuFei gulps, he'd forgotten that Saturn and the hime were extremely protective of Duo, he would have to come to them. Though after such a betrayal he couldn't blame Duo, the three of them had been thick as thieves during the Silver Millennium as there was no one Heero trusted more than Duo to protect his little sister, and WuFei had to admit that Duo took family very seriously.

Neji observes the newcomer, apparently Hotaru was familiar enough with him from the Silver Millennium so that she trusted him. Which meant that he could be trusted, he'd discovered that Hotaru was an excellent judge of character. For that matter so was Serena, she just had a tendency to play dumb so as to get others to underestimate her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Naruto.


	11. Chapter 11

" Well, why don't we all introduce ourselves and wait for Serena to come back. I'm Yaten Kou Tsukino. " Yaten says.

" Neji Hyuuga. "

" Sakura Haruno. "

" This is troublesome, I'm Shikamaru Nara. "

" I must admit that it has been a long time since I've come to visit Serena. " WuFei states.

" Yes, it has been, Fei-chan. " Serena states as she and Naruto walk in.

Naruto grins, " Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, what's up? "

Neji turns serious eyes towards Serena, " Jupiter and Venus just attacked, Shikamaru and Sakura helped me and Saturn run them off. "

Naruto groans, " Great, well, sis, you need to complete your court. "

" Shut up, you think I don't know that. I was already contemplating Shikamaru to be Sailor Mercury, as Mercury was the strategist and had defensive type attacks. From what I've seen of Sakura she'd make a good Sailor Uranus. Do you want to tell them the tale or shall I? " Serena says.

" I'll do it, they're my friends and Sakura is my teammate. " Naruto says and tells them the tale.

" I'm in, I'd like to teach the bitch, Venus, a lesson or two. "

" I'm in too, no one should turn on their sister-in-arms like that, and their sworn princess, though this will be entirely too troublesome. " Shikamaru states.

Serena hands them the transformation pens and rolls her shoulders, " 'Ruto, think you could help me train Sakura. Yaten can work with Shikamaru, and Fei-chan can work with Neji a bit more. "

" Sure, I can do that, sis. " Naruto says and leads Sakura to the powers training room, Sakura would be working on transforming with him and Serena, while Shikamaru did the same with Yaten.

Neji observes WuFei, " Well then, where shall we do this? "

WuFei grins and waves a hand, " This is my own personal training ground on Mars. In your recounting of the fight with Jupiter you couldn't touch her to use your clan's style of combat, so we're going to rectify this by getting you to move in unpredictable ways. You can use this only when you're Sailor Jupiter. This way your family doesn't raise a ruckus about you not doing things their way. "

" Have experience with that, huh? " Neji says as he observes his new surroundings. As expected there was some form of fire in the room, in this case, there was a huge lantern like thing in the room.

" I do, now, we're going to work on meditation, as that is key to getting you to where you need to be. You need to align your body with the planetary energies that are even now trying to fill it. You need to help your body realize that this power is a good thing before we can go any further in your training. " WuFei states and assumes the lotus position, Neji doing the same, WuFei watches the ninja and smiles when he reaches the proper state.

He whispers out further instructions for Neji. Inside his mind Neji is trying to do as WuFei is suggesting, only it wasn't easy until he stops trying to force it, he finds his new Jovian powers bunched together like a green thunderhead. Now, all he had to do was reconcile his body with the fact that this power was a good thing and not a malignant invader set on destroying him. He came out of his meditation gasping, " That is not easy. "

" It won't be, but the fact that you were even able to distribute a little of your Jovian powers into your blood says exactly how powerful your mind really is. We'll come here each day until you have it done, Io can stick around that long. Besides, Serenity deserves better than what she got as guardians and if I can help train even one of those new guardians then I'm happy. Now, how about a friendly spar, no chakra. "

Neji finds himself pleasantly surprised by WuFei's skill level and he begins to bond with the aloof Prince of Mars.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing.


	12. Chapter 12

Hotaru bolts upright as she can feel a spike in planetary energy, she was on her feet and out the door in seconds, transforming on the run. She knew what she had to do and would not hesitate to do it. However, even as she is turning she gets hit by a water attack. Sailor Saturn gets back on her feet, " Sailor Neptune, I thought all of you bitches had learned your lessons by coming here, Mars is dead at the hands of our prince, do you want to experience the same? "

" Ha, like I could be taken down by such paltry methods. I'm not scared of Naruto or his tenant. I know that I can and will win this battle. Submarine Reflection! "

Saturn leaps up and dodges it while leveling her own glaive and slashing it across her body while calling out, " Death Reborn Revolution! "

Neptune spins out of the way, " Violin Tide! "

" Silence Wall! " Saturn calls out and then finds herself having to engage in hand to hand combat. She could use her glaive to block, which was good, but Neptune predominantly fought in taijutsu battles. A flurry of kunai and shuriken rain down on Sailor Neptune.

" Bitch, I don't know who you are, but you are attacking a Konoha kunoichi. I will not take kindly to this. " Saturn recognized this girl as the Weapon's Mistress of Konoha, TenTen.

" Like you scare me, girl. "

TenTen smirks at this and grins, she tosses a kunai with a Class B explosive tag attached to it and forces Sailor Neptune to retreat. " All right, who was that teal haired bitch? "

Sailor Saturn smiles, " Come with me and you can find out. "

TenTen follows her and is surprised when they end up at the Tsukino Compound, " Why are we here? "

Surprisingly it was Naruto who answered this question for TenTen, " You just faced off with someone dressed similarly to Sailor Saturn, whom you recognized as Hotaru Tomoe, correct? "

" Yes, but how did you know that, Naruto? " TenTen asks.

" In my first life I was the Prince of the Moon and Jinchuriki to the Nine Tails, what color hair? "

" Teal, why? " TenTen asks.

" That was Sailor Neptune, a traitor in my twin sister's court, whose family I have been adopted into, here in Konoha, I am now Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze Tsukino. With your personality and elemental affinity of fire you would make an excellent new Sailor Mars. Only Saturn remained loyal to my sister and the bitches are coming here to try and make trouble. The quicker we can fill out my twin's court the better. I'll fill you in on the finer details while Saturn goes to Shizune for her medic nin training. " Naruto states.

Hotaru detransforms and races off to meet her sensei, " Sorry, Shizune-sensei, Sailor Neptune made an unexpected appearance, had to deal with her and TenTen decided to help out, Naruto is thinking she will be the new Sailor Mars. "

Shizune nods and they proceed with their lessons on how to be a battlefield medic and defend oneself and their patient, something that Hotaru was enjoying immensely and mastering quickly as she knew things were going to be coming to a head and soon. Sakura finds herself panting at the end of her transformation to Sailor Uranus, " Man, that takes a lot out of ya. "

" Your body isn't made for planetary energies, you'll have to meditate and convince your body that this new power isn't a foreign operative trying to kill you. Fei-chan said that this method is working for Neji so try it out. " Serena counsels her student in the senshi arts.

" Hai, sensei. Serena, what was Naruto like back then? "

" Very similar though he was hailed as a hero for holding back the fox, not being viewed as the demon itself, which was entirely too stupid of the damn villagers. " Serena mutters.

Sakura winces, her mother still held that view though she knew better. Serena smiles, " Hey, why don't you go orphan hunting with me. I have to flash out the Tsukino clan before the council seems to think that they can hit me with the CRA. "

Sakura grins at this, " Sneaky, who warned you? "

" Neji did. " Serena admits and they walk off to another orphanage in Konoha.

Serena and Sakura play with the orphans and Serena zeros in on two children, twin boys, both had dark hair and eyes. She walks over to them, " Why don't you play with the others? "

" They don't like my twin because he can hide in shadows. " the one answers, his hair was longer and tied back with a bandana.

" Do you two have some names or do I just call you hey and you? " Serena asks.

" I'm Koji and this is Koichi. "

Serena turn to Koichi, " I can teach you how to travel the Shadows and bend them. "

" You don't think I'm freaky? " Koichi asks.

" No, I don't. I'll adopt both of you into the Tsukino clan. " Serena says.

Koji and Koichi look at each other, " Okay, we can live with that. "

Serena goes to find the Matron and then looks at Sakura, she'd found a little girl, hardly a toddler, whom was being shunned by the kids, " Matron, who is that girl? "

" Oh, that girl is Kiki. She was dropped on the doorstep. "

" I'll take her too. " Serena states and fills out the paperwork, " Sakura, get these three ready and I'll hand this paperwork in with Lady Tsunade. "

Sakura nods and gets the three kids ready, Serena was not going to allow anyone to be mistreated in this village if she could help it. Her clan was going to produce masters of all the fields available, Hotaru was well on her way to being a top notch medic. Naruto was a fuuinjutsu prodigy, just like his current father, Minato Namikaze, she did genjutsu, they would be a clan to be reckoned with because they wouldn't all specialize in one thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sailor Moon, or Digimon. Not sure if all the others of Season Four are going to crop up or not.

Author's Note: Just a reminder, _The Secret of Mars_ cannot continue until a girlfriend for Yaten is chosen. The first one to ten votes wins.


	13. Chapter 13

TenTen looks at Naruto in amazement and horror, " I'm in, no one should do that to their fellow sister-in-arms. Too bad you killed Mars, I would have loved a go at that bitch. I'll take Neptune though, the bitch deserves to go down and I will love being the one to take her down. "

Naruto summons the Mars transformation pen and hands it to her, " You'll need to meditate to get your body to fully accept the new power that is coursing through your veins. "

TenTen nods, " Where do I keep the pen? "

" You are now equipped with a subspace pocket, when you don't need it, it is automatically stored in there. " Naruto states and teaches her how to access it.

TenTen grins as she thinks of all the possibilities, " You will also need to change you taijutsu style for when you are transformed. "

" Right, so no one can actually guess that I am Sailor Mars, I get that, though Lady Tsunade will know, right? "

" Hai, she will know, she's been using sis to pass a few things so she doesn't have to deal with that damned Civilian Council. "

TenTen could fully agree with that, the Civilian Council were getting out of hand, the quality of education at the Academy was downright sucking. Thankfully Iruka was still a teacher and could easily help get the level back up somewhat. The Konohamaru Corps were constantly going to Naruto for training, as they knew that their education was suckish. Ebisu sucked as a teacher as well. " Well, at least you have a clan's protection now, Naruto. "

" Yeah, but sis has to get the numbers up through adoption to put a stop to that damn CRA. "

TenTen winces at the reminder of the Clan Restoration Act, " You're right, getting the numbers up will help. How'd she know about the CRA? "

" Neji warned her, he's her new Jupiter, Shikamaru is Mercury, Sakura is Uranus and you're Mars. "

" So, who else is going to be hit up for this, you're a Lunar Prince and apparently the keeper of the Kyuubi. "

" The furball and I have a love/hate relationship, however I always respected him, even now, acting like I hated him was just a part of my mask, I've always been the sunlight to my sister's darkness, she's been forced to take on my personality and believe me, if she ever gets ahold of our soul mother then I wouldn't want to be Serenity. Hell, I'll help her teach the bitch a lesson, none of us liked her. The only one that our soul mother was scared of was our older brother. He was the only whose own personal power was stronger than hers and she knew it. He never backed down from her. The screaming matches were phenomenal, they'd last for hours, the other lesser nobles didn't dare interrupt as they knew it could result in their deaths. "

" I take it growing up in your first life was quite interesting. " TenTen states.

Naruto snorts, " You have no idea, TenTen, Guy wouldn't even have phased sis and I back then. "

TenTen's eyes widen at this admission, " Okay, I sincerely hope I never end up in the time of your first life, Naruto, it may just scar me for life. "

Lady Tsunade looks up as Serena enters her office, " To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today, Tsukino-san? "

" First, it's Serena, second, I found three new orphans to adopt into the clan. I will not allow children to be bullied because they're different. " Serena states.

" Who? "

" Koji and Koichi, plus a little girl named Kiki. They were all being treated horribly at another orphanage, Koichi because he can become one with the shadows. "

Tsunade groans and stamps the paperwork, " It's done, you really are trying to get the ranks of your clan filled out before the council can hit you with the CRA. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to get all the interesting kids adopted into your clan. "

Serena grins at this, " I am, Koji has control of light. Kiki, well, she's shunned by the other kids. Oh, Sakura and Shikamaru have joined the Sailor Scout ranks. Sakura is Uranus and Shikamaru is Mercury. Oh, Naruto's let me know that TenTen is the new Mars. "

Tsunade makes note of that and then she sighs, " You'll need to deal with the Council. "

" That's Taiki's department, not mine, I'd be more than likely to kill all of them because they're so stupid, or order Hotaru to do it. " Serena states.

Tsunade smirks, " I personally think that they could all be hanged. "

" Sounds just like all those noble idiots I had to put up with. I'll let Taiki deal with them as he's more diplomatic, though if I could have Shikamaru… " Serena states.

" Well, you could make an alliance with the Nara Clan, that could probably help you out immensely. " Tsunade states.

" I'll need to file another D-rank mission to get the room for the twins and the toddler ready. " Serena states.

Neji was back working with WuFei to fully integrate his new Jovian powers throughout his body, after which he continued to work on his new taijutsu style so his clan wouldn't get up in arms about him fighting as a Sailor Senshi, " You do realize if you swear complete loyalty to Serena that your curse seal will be null and void, right? Your life will belong to her and if she were to even sense your family trying to kill you like that then she would slaughter all of the Main House save for Hinata, whom Naruto wants as his bride, as the others are entirely too rotten to be saved, even Hiashi. " WuFei states.

" Wait, Naruto actually has feelings for my cousin and he knows about her feelings for him, dam, he is one good actor. " Neji states as he allows WuFei to guide him through a Jovian kata.

" He was a prince, what did you expect? He had to be able to act flawlessly lest his disdain for certain individuals become known. Hell, he absolutely hated Endymion, whom their mother had chosen for Serena to marry. Serena hates him so intensely that she swore on the River Styx when she heard about her mother's Lunacy. " WuFei states.

" Yeah, I heard about that when she was telling Lady Tsunade everything. " Neji states.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto. Nor do I own WuFei.


	14. Chapter 14

Koji and Koichi Minamoto-Tsukino look around their new home in wonder, Kiki just gurgled happily as she was barely a year old. " So, how would you two like your room? " Naruto asks Koji and Koichi.

Koji looks at him, " Half white and half black, with the kanji for light and darkness interspersed throughout. "

Naruto writes that down and takes Kiki from Sakura, " What do you say, Kiki, do you like flowers? "

" Na. " Kiki murmurs.

" How about butterflies? "

Kiki giggles at this and Naruto writes that down. He'd sent a clone henged to look like Serena to go make the proper purchases, Kiki would be staying in Ryu's room for the night. Hopefully the genin teams hired to do the job of painting the new additions rooms would get there early tomorrow.

Koji and Koichi would be bunking with Yaten for the night. The next morning dawns bright and early with Anko's genin team arriving to paint the twins room. Naruto hands over the instructions and leads them to the room, " You'll find everything that you need is already supplied. "

" Got it, otouto. Gaki's follow these directions precisely, got it. " Anko roars out.

" Hai! " the three of them chorus.

Anko sits down in the doorway to observe her team, " So, the clan head is expanding through adoption, that's smart. The Civilian Council won't be able to give her any grief. "

" Why do you think that she's doing this? " Naruto asks.

Koji walks up to Naruto, " Do you know anyone who could teach me how to use a sword, I only remember a few basics. "

Naruto grins at this question from Koji, " How about we get your taijutsu worked on too. You do want to be a strong all around ninja, correct? "

" I do, but I need a kenjutsu teacher. " Koji states.

" We'll find you one. Serena is a master of the twin katanas, what weapon do you prefer? " Naruto asks him.

Koji sighs, " I prefer the rapier or the katana. "

" All right, we'll work it out, okay. Why don't you go find Seiya, taijutsu is his specialty. What does Koichi prefer? "

" Koichi likes genjutsu because he can hide in the shadows so well. "

" Well, Serena's specialty is genjutsu, I'm sure she'll be able to help him, though you both should work on your chakra control, try to climb a tree using only your feet to adhere to it and your chakra. Stay where you can be seen by someone in the compound, better yet I'll send a clone with you. " Naruto states.

Koji nods and he goes to get his twin, they'd work on taijutsu first and then on chakra control. Taiki goes and gets Kiki and takes her to the kitchen to feed her, after getting her ready for the day. Kiki giggles happily at the small pieces of egg placed before her and eats them up, along with drinking her apple juice from her Sippy cup. Tsunade walks in just then, " Yaten let me in, I'm here to give Kiki a checkup, I already did so for the twins and I finally have an ID on the mystery girl. "

Taiki nods at this and Tsunade performs the checkup writing everything down. Tsunade was going to leave nothing to chance as she knew very well firsthand exactly what the council and Danzo were capable of. Kiki was not going to get removed from this house and clan, although she'd like to see them try with whom the adults were around here. " Well, Kiki is in perfect health, as are the twins. As for our mystery girl, her clan was killed by raiders, I'm pretty sure you can guess as to what happened to her. I'll have Shizune take over her care, as we don't know how she will react to a male presence. "

" Understood, now that we know this Serena will want to adopt her as well. The quicker we get the ranks of the clan up the quicker we can get the damn CRA from looming over us, specifically me, Yaten, and Seiya. " Taiki states as he sets Kiki down. The baby toddles over to the cupboards and pulls out the pans and starts banging on them.

" Well, you can tell she's normal kid. " Tsunade says firmly.

Taiki smiles, " Serena's already working with TenTen and Sakura. Shikamaru will be by later to have me work with him, and then he'll play a game of Shogi with me so I can work on my mind. A Sailor Scout as well as a ninja should be in balance.. Too many of the previous court did not understand this concept. Sure there are some areas a person will never be stellar in but that does not mean you should not find a way around your weaknesses. "

" Well said, Taiki. " Tsunade says as another genin team shows up, a Naruto clone meeting them at the door to show them to Kiki's new room and to give them the instructions that they would need.

" Dang, you guys are good for business. "

" All of us suck at painting and Kiki likes butterflies. " Taiki states.

At that moment Sakura, TenTen, and Serena emerge, " Well, I'm going orphan shopping, there has to be a few more orphans that need a good home here in Konoha. "

" I'll go with you. " TenTen says, she wanted to get to know her new princess better and if Serena was going around helping the orphans that were treated like dirt then she knew just the orphanage that Serena should go to. TenTen leads her to the orphanage and Serena's eyes widen in horror at the sight of a boy about Koji and Koichi's age defending three boys that looked like they were three years younger than him, one of the younger boys had maroon hair, the other two had light brown hair while the older boy had mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The older boy was wearing a pair of goggles and the other kids were picking on him and the little boys, " Hey, what is the meaning of this! "

Serena's voice rang with authority that had all of the little brats freezing where they were and the runners of the orphanage coming at a run. The male could see the steely gaze that Serena was directing at the unruly children, the four targets had been gathered up by TenTen. The woman looks at Serena, " Who are you to come in here and act like you own the place? "

" I am the head of the Tsukino Clan and I am looking to adopt. Only four boys here are worthwhile, the rest of this lot are heathens. " Serena snaps and without dropping her gaze with the woman directs her question to the older boy, wanting to know his name, " Hey, goggles, care to give me some names to associate with faces? "

The kid wearing goggles walks over to her, " I'm Takuya Kanbara, the maroon haired kid is my cousin, Daisuke Motomiya but we always called him Davis, the one wearing the white shirt is Tomoki Himi but he prefers Tommy, and the other one is my little brother Shinya. "

" My name is Serena and I'm going to be adopting the four of you. TenTen, take them all to Lady Tsunade to get looked over, one hint of malnourishment tell her where they were. I'll work on filling out the paperwork. Takuya, I need you to go with her, okay, I trust her. "

Takuya nods and soon they're gone while Serena fills out the appropriate paperwork, making sure to hyphenate the last names, she would not take their heritage from them. While Serena is dealing with that TenTen has taken the four kids straight to Lady Tsunade. When Tsunade is done checking them over she is livid and goes straight to the orphanage. TenTen takes the kids shopping for new clothes and toys, charging it all to the Tsukino Clan accounts. She swings by her father's weapons shop in order to let Takuya look at the weapons.

Takuya wanders around the shop, looking at all the weapons when his eyes light upon the sais, " Miss TenTen, I like these. "

TenTen blinks, apparently Takuya was going to prefer close quarters combat, " All right, I'll get you a practice set and start training you on how to use them properly, soon you'll be old enough for the academy. "

Takuya smiles at this, " I know, I can't wait, tired of the Civilian Council hating me and my three little brothers. "

" Why do they hate you? " TenTen asks.

" Because we don't have bloodlines and yet we have certain abilities, I can control fire in all its forms and heal burn damage, plus I never get hot or burned. Tommy is the same with ice, Davis with Earth, and Shinya with wood. " Takuya answers.

TenTen blinks at this and looks at Takuya, " You need to tell Serena this, okay, she'll be able to help you all learn how to control your powers better, okay. "

Takuya nods at this and holds onto the bag with his new practice sais. TenTen leads them all back to the Tsukino Clan Compound, glad she had storage scrolls on her, " Takuya, you'll also need to tell Serena how you would like your new room. "

" We all share, so one wall can be fire, one can be a frozen wonderland, one can be a forest, and one can be a plateau. The ceiling can be a starscape, with the sun and the moon. " Takuya states.

TenTen looks at him and writes all that down, " Wow, so each of you gets something you like. "

Takuya nods at this, " We may want separate rooms when we're older but right now we need to be together. "

" I get it, you're all each other has at the moment, but there are two other boys your age staying here now, their names are Koji and Koichi. There's also a little boy their age, Ryu. Plus a one year old little girl named Kiki. " TenTen states.

Hotaru walks in then, " Well, I get more cousins, I'm Hotaru Tomoe, Serena's cousin, welcome to the Tsukino Clan, though Serena will let you keep your names, they'll just be hyphenated. "

" So we'll all be Serena's little brothers and sisters? " Takuya asks.

" Correct, as Serena is nowhere near ready to be a mother. " Hotaru states firmly.

Takuya nods at this and blinks when he sees WuFei walk past, " You burn very brightly, mister. "

" New adoptees? " WuFei asks Hotaru.

" Yeah. " Hotaru says.

" I'm Takuya, the maroon haired kid is Davis, the one in white is Tommy, and the last one is Shinya, my biological little brother, Davis is my cousin, but I treat the other two as little brothers as well. " Takuya says.

" My name is WuFei Chang, and I do believe that I can help you out with that power of yours, Takuya. "

" Really? " Takuya asks.

" I can, fire happens to be a specialty of mine. "

Hotaru smiles at this, " He's right about that. Though he and TenTen will need to work out your training schedule. "

Hotaru wanders off at this and searches out Koichi, she could help him with his powers as well. Koichi looks up when Hotaru approaches him, " How would you like to meditate with me to learn how to harness and control your powers? "

Koichi blinks, " You can really help me? "

" I can and I will. I was singled out because I can also heal and have next to no stamina as a tradeoff, I know what it's like to be looked at as a freak. " Hotaru says and wanders off with her new student.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naruto, Digimon, or Gundam Wing.


End file.
